southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Ugly Kids
The Ugly Kids are background student characters who have premiered in the season eleven finale "The List". Due to their ugliness, they are forbidden to sit with the other children in the school, and are forced to sit together at one table at lunchtime. Individual children The Pickle Kid He has an overly large forehead similar to Timmy's. His favorite food is pickles. He loves them so much that he constantly feels compelled to ask others if they are going to eat theirs. In the deleted scene from the episode, he steals Eric Cartman's pickle right off of his plate. Possibly one of the most unnerving characteristics of this boy is the way he chews. He chews his food in a slow and awkward fashion, moving his jaw in a circular motion (which is very unlike how the other characters chew with the harsh chomping motions). He has a low and raspy voice that sounds dim and unintelligent. His voice also has a minor nasal quality similar to Craig or Clyde's. Voiced By Trey Parker Jamal Jamal has a slightly squashed toad-like face, black hair, big ears and no visible nose. He had a particular hatred for the school and even inspires Kyle (who was falsely ranked ugliest in his class) to commit arson and burn down the school. He is a good pianist and the only named Ugly Kid. He speaks with a speech sound disorder, so when he says that he wants to "burn the school down, down to the ground," the words "down" and "ground" sound similar. Ironically, "Jamal" is the Arabic word for "Beautiful". Voiced By Matt Stone Small-eyed kid She has long, curly brown hair and glasses that make her eyes seem huge. However, when Kyle tries to take them off, they reveal that she has two tiny dots for eyes. She also has ugly teeth that seem oddly spaced and angled when she smiles. After seeing this, Kyle hurriedly puts the glasses back on. She also has a noticable unibrow, and either a bad case of freckles or acne on her cheeks. She sports a pink sweater with green and yellow flowers on it. High-mouthed girl She has a mouth that is incredibly high up on her face (though not above her nose) and long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail. She has an unusually deep voice. Voiced By Trey Parker New Members Kyle Broflovski Main Article: Kyle Broflovski After the girls voted Kyle the ugliest of the boys in their fourth grade class, he was forced to sit with the other, already-deemed ugly children at lunchtime, and hang out with them at recess. When the girls' list was proven to be a fraud, and the real list revealed that Kyle was not the ugliest of the boys, he was overjoyed at not having to hang out with the ugly kids anymore. Eric Cartman Main Article: Eric Cartman In an additional ending to the episode that was removed following the intial broadcast, after Kyle, Stan, and Wendyburned the list so Kyle would never find out his true ranking, Wendy quickly glanced at the bottom of the list, and found that the ugliest boy was actually Cartman. To Cartman's dismay, he was then condemned to sit with the ugly kids, while others, notably Butters Stotch, mocked him for it. Cartman attempted to claim that his looks didn't bother him, but that what was important was how he was on the inside. Realizing what he said, and unable to deny what a horrible person he is, Cartman dropped his head against the table in shame. Role in the story As Kyle sat with them, Jamal confessed his hatred of the school, and said he longed to burn it right to the ground. Kyle then said that they weren't really ugly; they just weren't portraying themselves correctly - but soon found out he was wrong. That night, Jamal was asked by Stan and Wendy to tell them where Kyle was, and he explained that he was going to burn down the school. Jamal plays a slightly larger role, when Abraham Lincoln is showing the positives of not being attractive he takes him to Jamals house were he sees the boy playing the piano through the window. Lincoln tells Kyle that because Jamal is not attractive he must work hard to earn what attractive people get simply because of how they look, giving him character. In the deleted scenes during the end credits, they were seen for a final time while Cartman was being taunted for his ugliness, and the pickle boy stole his pickle. Trivia *Interestingly enough, though Timmy and Jimmy have a high forehead or an askew face, like two of the ugly children, neither of them is considered to be ugly kids. This is probably because they are more main characters and if they were part of the ugly kids the ugly kids would be shown more and because the ugly kids were created (or rather introduced) in season 11 why Timmy and Jimmy earlier in the south park seasons. It may also be because they are handicapped. Category:Groups